Hit the Road locations
Sam & Max visit a variety of places in Sam & Max Hit the Road, mostly kitschy tourist traps. Hover over the map below for captions, click for a short description. Image:Hit_the_Road_-_Full_map.png|480px rect 470 210 550 300 Sam & Max HQ rect 150 255 200 305 Snuckey's rect 290 350 345 405 Snuckey's rect 435 160 490 540 Snuckey's rect 560 100 620 180 The Kushman Brothers' Carnival rect 340 135 400 185 The World's Largest Ball of Twine rect 290 250 350 300 The World of Fish rect 460 375 530 425 Gator Golf Emporium rect 100 134 163 211 The Mystery Vortex rect 220 220 260 260 Frog Rock rect 380 230 450 300 Bumpusville rect 60 260 120 320 Savage Jungle Inn rect 230 115 300 200 Mount Rushmore Dinosaur Tarpit and Bungee Jumping National Park rect 225 310 270 370 Celebrity Vegetable Museum rect 105 385 205 405 Highway surfing mini-game desc bottom-right The Office :Main article: The Office The Street :Main article: The Street Snuckey's A typical gas station with accompanying store. Three different ones can be visited in the game. One of them has a clerk resembling Bernard Bernoulli, one of the main characters in . Snuckey's is based on the real-world roadside convenience store chain , which was featured under its real name in On the Road. Similarities include the general shape as well as the pecan candy being sold. The Kushman Brothers' Carnival A carnival operated by the Kushman Brothers. The Kushmans enlist Sam & Max's help to recover their star attractions, Bruno and Trixie. The carnival hosts a variety of things referenced before and after Hit the Road, including the Cone of Tragedy, the Human Enigma, and Jesse James' severed hand. The World's Largest Ball of Twine An enormous ball made out of a single continuous strand of twine, the largest in the world by 92 yards -until Sam and Max cut off 93 yards later in the game. Constructed by Bruno and a bunch of other bigfoots in 1956. The Ball has a small museum dedicated to it and has a rotating fish restaurant on top (famous for its candied lutefush in choco sauce), accessed by cable car. Several real places in the US claim to be home to the . Based upon its location on the map, This World Largest Ball of Twine appears to be in Darwin, Minnesota. According to the hint book, it is located in Marutilamooh, Minnesota; the name is said to be a native American expression criticizing the treaty policites of . The World of Fish A fish market with a few exhibits, located in Mosquitoville, Missouri. Provides the World's Largest Ball of Twine with fresh fish each day. Gator Golf Emporium A driving range in Rheumy Eyes, Florida, famed for its alligator theme. It was originally a miniature golf course, but was converted after it was flooded with swamp water and infested with 10-foot long alligators in 1989. The Mystery Vortex A nexus of paranormal activity located in Gullwump, Washington, featuring floating furniture, an upside-down room, and an interior that looks like a joint painting by and . Likely based on the . According to the hint book, the paces operates with the : size = color / magnetism. A set of magnets creates a combination of colors allowing Sam and Max to change their sizes and access the size of door of that color. Frog Rock A hard to find rock that allegedly looks like a frog (but actually, not at all). The exact location differs per playthrough. Bumpusville Conroy Bumpus' opulent mansion and grounds, open to the public. Probably spoofing the former Twitty City, the expansive mansion and public entertainment center of the famous Country & Western singer, Conway Twitty. Savage Jungle Inn A tiki themed inn in Half Life, Nevada, run by actress Evelyn Morrison. Hosts a big bigfoot gathering. Mount Rushmore Dinosaur Tarpit and Bungee Jumping National Park A place in North Dakota where one can bungee jump out of and visit animatronic dinosaurs. There is a tarpit with a queue of little children waiting to have a tar bath and play. Celebrity Vegetable Museum A museum in Goatliver, Texas exhibiting vegetables resembling celebrities, run by Violet, an old flame of Sam's. One can find a Bumpus-shaped eggplant. Specific carvings can be commissioned, such as for John Muir. Other locations Locations mentioned are: the Inexplicable Valley of Lights, Mount Badrich, the World's Largest Stump, and the Eternal Plane of Acid Rain. They are all visible from the Largest Ball of Twine restaurant. The Frog Rock is somewhere between them. Category:Locations